Crew of the Flying Dutchman/Gallery
A gallery of images of crew members who served aboard the Flying Dutchman. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (DMC) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (AWE). Angler Image:Angler hammer.jpg|Angler turning the Kraken Hammer. (DMC) Image:Angler toy.jpg|Angler action figure. (Zizzle Action Figure Set) Broondjongen Image:Broondjongen.jpg|Broondjongen manning the Dutchman's cannons. (AWE) Image:POTC3Broondjongen.jpg|Broondjongen concept art. (Geoff Campbell) Clanker Image:Clanker DMC.jpg|Clanker onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Clanker.jpg|Clanker. (DMC promotional image) Image:Clanker full.jpg|Clanker full front view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Clanker concept.jpg|Clanker concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Crash Image:Crash Cruces.jpg|Crash surfacing at Isla Cruces. (DMC) Davy Jones Finnegan Image:Finnegan.jpg|Finnegan fighting aboard the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Flying_crew.jpg| Image:Finnegan McBride.jpg|Finnegan concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Greenbeard Image:Greenbeard.jpg|Greenbeard at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Greenbeard concept.jpg|Greenbeard concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Hadras Image:Hadras chest.jpg|Hadras holding the Dead Man's Chest. (DMC) Image:Hadras maquette.jpg|Hadras. (DMC promotional image) Miscellanea Image:LEGO Hadras.png|Hadras as a LEGO figure Jelly Image:Jelly.jpg|Jelly after swinging onto the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:POTC3JellyMcBride.jpg|Jelly concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Jimmy Legs Image:Jimmylegs.JPG|Jimmy Legs onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Jimmylegs concept.jpg|Jimmy Legs concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Davy Jones Koleniko Image:Koleniko first.jpg|Koleniko questioning Davy Jones (DMC) Image:Koleniko face.jpg|Koleniko facial view (DMC promotional image) Image:Koleniko1.jpg|Koleniko (DMC promotional image) Image:250px-Koleniko.png|Koleniko LEGO figure Maccus Image:Maccus.jpg|Maccus aboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Maccus maquette.jpg|Maccus. (DMC promotional image) Image:Maccus concept.jpg|Maccus concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Manray Image:Manray.jpg|Manray fighting Will Turner. (AWE) Image:POTC3ManrayMcBride.jpg|Manray concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Morey Image:Morey.jpg|Morey fighting Hector Barbossa. (AWE) Ogilvey Image:Ogilvey.jpg|Ogilvey during the pursuit of the Black Pearl (DMC) Image:Ogilvey human.jpg|Ogilvey in human form. (AWE promotional image) Image:Ogilvy concept.jpg|Ogilvey concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Old Haddy Image:Old Haddy.jpg|Old Haddy turning the Kraken Hammer. (DMC) Palifico Image:Palifico.jpg|Palifico onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Palifico_Online.jpg|Palifico in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Image:Palifico 3.jpg|Palifico figure Penrod Image:Penrod.jpg|Penrod onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Penrodart.jpg|Penrod concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Penrod AWEvg.jpg|Penrod dueling Elizabeth Swann (''AWE'' video game) Piper Image:Piper.jpg|Piper fighting Elizabeth Swann. (AWE) Image:POTC3PiperMcBrideBig.jpg|Piper concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Quittance Image:Quittance.jpg|Quittance during the game of Liar's dice. (DMC) Image:Quittance2.jpg|Quittance onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Ratlin Image:Ratlin.jpg|Ratlin aboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Image:"Bootstrap Bill" Turner.JPG|Bootstrap delivering the Black Spot to Jack Sparrow. (''DMC) Image:Bootstrap Bill Bootstrap.jpg| Image:Bill and Will.jpg|Bootstrap Bill and Will Turner aboard the Dutchman. Image:Bootstrap Bill.jpg|Bootstrap aboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Bootstrapimfreejones.jpg| Image:Willanothergame.jpg| Image:DJandBootstrap.jpg| Image:Bootstrap during the game.png|Bootstrap loosing to Davy Jones in Liar's Dice Image:BootstrapCaptured.png| Image:Kraken attacks 16.png|Bootstrap Bill witnesses his son's seemingly death ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Image:Bootstrap.jpg|Bootstrap in the later stages of his transformation. (''AWE) Image:BootstrapFree.JPG|Bootstrap, human again. (AWE) William "Will" Turner Two Head Image:Twins.jpg|Two Head hoisting up the cannon. (DMC) Image:Two Head faces.jpg|Two Head facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Two Head.jpg|Two Head concept art. (DMC promotional image) Urchin Image:Urchin.jpg|Urchin in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom (AWE) Image:POTC3QuillMcBrideBig.jpg|Urchin facial view. (AWE promotional image) Image:Urchin .jpg|Urchin concept art (AWE promotional image) Wheelback Image:Wheelback Cruces.jpg|Wheelback on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Pintel Wheelback.jpg|Wheelback fighting Pintel. (DMC) Image:Wheelback face.jpg|Wheelback facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Wheelback-1-.jpg|Wheelback front view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Wheelback side.jpg|Wheelback side view. (DMC promotional image) Wyvern Image:Wyvern DMC.jpg|Wyvern speaking with William Turner. (DMC) Image:Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern. (DMC) Miscellaneous Image:Wyverni.jpg|Wyvern concept art Image:Wyvern.png|Wyvern in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Group images Image:Koleniko Maccus Clanker Liars Dice.PNG|Koleniko, Maccus and Clanker playing a round of Liar's Dice. Image:DJBBWTliarsdice.jpg|Davy Jones, Bootstrap Bill and Will Turner playing a round of Liar's Dice. Image:Davy Jones Crew Summon Kraken DMC.jpg|Davy Jones and his crew while summoning the Kraken. Image:Kraken Hammer.jpg|Jones' crew using the Capstan Hammer to summon the Kraken Image:Kraken attacks 15.png|Jones and Maccus about Will Turner Image:Kraken attacks 16.png| Image:Kraken attacks 17.png|"There are no survivors." Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 3.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 4.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 6.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 13.png|"Let them taste the triple guns." Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 20.png| Image:Deadmanschest1-1-.jpg|Ogilvey, Clanker, Davy Jones, Hadras and Maccus. (DMC) Image:Davy Jones Crew DMC.jpg| Image:DavyJonessaluteBeckett.jpg|Davy Jones and his crew report to Port Royal Image:Jones Beckett FD.jpg|Cutler Beckett confronting the crew Image:Jonesconfrontation.jpg Image:Davy Jones Crew AWE.PNG|The crew after Admiral James Norrington's death. Image:JonesServitude.JPG Image:Dutchman Crew Human.PNG Flying Dutchman crew